Life's a Party (SYOC)
by Unicorn819
Summary: 10 year old Onodera Haruka claims to be nothing but an emotionless ninja, bound by his code to become what others might call "a doll". When he summons a fox ghost named Kuro by accident, he's stuck being haunted with her and all of her wacky "friends". (SYOC Form on Profile!)
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm back again with yet another SYOC! Anyway, this should occupy my writer's block for a while, while I'm still getting over the ending of Gugure! Kokkuri-san T_T**

**Anyway, this should be fairly simple, follow the rules, fill out everything, etc. etc.**

**I'll accept as many as one spirit as I can, but if one gets more than the other, I might have to ask you to make for another spirit. (Just ask first ok?)**

**So I'll need a**

**Tengu (crow)**

**A tanuki ( raccoon)**

**A inugami (dog)**

**A tama (cat)**

**And two animals of your choice that aren't isn't listed above**

**With my OC taking the roll as a Kitsune (fox demon)!**

**Also, there's a form for people in Onodera's class, in case you wanna see some quirky chapter about them.**

**Detailed please, with some faults and quirks (Like Tengu is obsessed with little boys and Inugami's a sadist, come on people!)**

**PM please? The form's on my profile. **

**No Mary or Gary sues, I have that all planned out ;)**

**If you're a good child and have read this far, the password is "12" and it should be the subject of your PM.**

**I do not in fact own Gugure! Kokkuri-san, but if I did, there would be more than 12 episodes ^0^**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Have you ever taken part in the divination game known as "Kuro-chan"? <strong>_

_**Players slide a piece of wrapped chocolate around on a piece of paper to ask questions to the fox spirit known as "Kuro". **_

A small figure sat in the middle of a candle circle on a grappling mat. His small hand reached into a black uniform pocket and pulled out a piece of chocolate wrapped in red foil.

_**The only rule to this game is to never play it alone.**_

"Kuro-chan, Kuro-chan, please reveal yourself to me." A monotonous voice demanded. The piece of chocolate rattled on the paper until a feminine voice rang out through out the house,

"You, who summon me alone, wish for me to reveal myself to you?"

"That is what I asked wasn't it?" young boy, Onodera Haruka, replied.

The window to his left opened and a mass of black landed just outside of the circle.

Onodera looked up, his icy blue eyes training on a light grey floral kimono and sandals. The young boy turned around calmly, facing the other way and asked, "Kuro-chan, who is this woman in my house?"

The woman scoffed, her black ears twitching, "Isn't it obvious? You asked for me and here I am."

"I did not summon a woman wearing such scandalous attire." Onodera replied, motioning to how the kimono fell off the spirit's shoulders lazily. "Now, be gone ghost." He finished, throwing a handful of table salt into the spirit's face.

Kuro coughed and brushed the cloud aside, "Child, don't think you can get rid of me with a meager use of table salt." At this phrase, Onodera disappeared, and two deep cuts in the form of an X appeared across the fox's face and the glass bottle of salt broke over the cuts.

Kuro screeched as she fell to her knees, holding her face. Now red blood covering her face, she picked up Onodera under his arms and shook him.

"Why, does, a, kid, like, you, have, knives, like, that-" She was cut short as her foot slipped on a drop of cake icing on the floor. Kuro fell on her back, and Onodera on his feet calmly as he pulled the ninja mask over his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Expect a full chapter one sometime later or tomorrow! Don't forget to send in an OC while you're at it! I promise I don't bite… hard ;)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Onodera and Kuro-chan

_**Thanks for all of the OC's so far! I like all of them that I've gotten. Now I give you the full first chapter! **_

_**The animals that are still left are a **_

_**Tengu (crow) **_

_**Tanuki (raccoon) **_

_**And the two free animals are still open! **_

_**Remember, the forms on my profile and I'm now taking anonymous spirits given in through reviews! **_

_**If you can get the reference I made with Onodera's socks, then you're a rock star. **_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Gugure! Kokkuri-san**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Have you ever taken part in the divination game known as "Kuro-chan"? <strong>_

_**Players slide a piece of wrapped chocolate around on a piece of paper to ask questions to the fox spirit known as "Kuro". **_

A small figure sat in the middle of a candle circle on a grappling mat. His small hand reached into a black uniform pocket and pulled out a piece of chocolate wrapped in red foil.

_**The only rule to this game is to never play it alone.**_

"Kuro-chan, Kuro-chan, please reveal yourself to me." A monotonous voice demanded. The piece of chocolate rattled on the paper until a feminine voice rang out through out the house,

"You, who summon me alone, wish for me to reveal myself to you?"

"That is what I asked wasn't it?" young boy, Onodera Haruka, replied.

The window to his left opened and a mass of black landed just outside of the circle.

Onodera looked up, his icy blue eyes training on a light grey floral kimono and sandals. The young boy turned around calmly, facing the other way and asked, "Kuro-chan, who is this woman in my house?"

The woman scoffed, her black ears twitching, "Isn't it obvious? You asked for me and here I am."

"I did not summon a woman wearing such scandalous attire." Onodera replied, motioning to how the kimono fell off the spirit's shoulders lazily. "Now, be gone ghost." He finished, throwing a handful of table salt into the spirit's face.

Kuro coughed and brushed the cloud aside, "Child, don't think you can get rid of me with a meager use of table salt." At this phrase, Onodera disappeared, and two deep cuts in the form of an X appeared across the fox's face and the glass bottle of salt broke over the cuts.

Kuro screeched as she fell to her knees, holding her face. Now red blood covering her face, she picked up Onodera under his arms and shook him.

"Why, does, a, kid, like, you, have, knives, like, that-" She was cut short as her foot slipped on a drop of cake icing on the floor. Kuro fell on her back, and Onodera on his feet calmly as he pulled the ninja mask over his face

Groaning, Kuro wiped her face and stared at Onodera with a disheveled look on her face, "You really want me out of here don't you?"

The ten year old stared at her with lifeless eyes," A master star of the night has no need for distractions such as fake ghosts. Depart from my house immediately."

The fox stood up, completely ignoring what Onodera commanded and pulled a fork covered in frosting out of her hair. "Ugh, how do you live like this exactly?"

"Cleanliness is only a luxury. To fully experience lessons on discipline, I have to give up my urges on cleaning."

Kuro's nose twitched causing her ears to close over her head, her hands to cover her nose and her tail to flare out, "WHAT"S THAT SMELL?"

"My nose has learned all of the rules of discipline. Therefore, I see bathing not a necessity."

Immediately after hearing that Kuro, who was now wearing a HAZMAT suit, picked Onodera up by his collar and ran towards the bathroom.

* * *

><p>The ten year old walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel that had little dinosaur teeth going down, sparkling and smelling of flowers. His eyes widened as he saw that his house had been cleaned. There was no trace of cake, utensils or strawberry toppings in the floor.<p>

Kuro walked up to him with a mop in her hand and a bandana over her nose and mouth. "Do you like it? I think your house looks better when you can actually see the floor. Your clothes are on the bed too. I washed all of your uniforms and they're hanging on your closet."

Onodera walked past her, and began spinning in a circle. Kuro's hands reached out to stop him until the ten year old became covered in a bright black light, and then he stopped.

"How the hell did you do that?" The fox spirit exclaimed at Onodera, who was now wearing a fresh and clean school uniform.

"The spirits of past ninjas. I call upon them and they grant me help with anything I need." Onodera replied.

"But you couldn't ask them to help you clean the house?" Kuro mumbled.

"I told you, discipline makes a star of the night stronger." He replied.

Suddenly, his stomach grumbled causing the young boy to walk towards the kitchen. The fox followed him quietly, eyes narrowing as he pulled out a full three-tier cake out of the refrigerator.

"You're seriously going to eat that-WHAT?" As soon as she looked down at her nails and back up, the cake was gone, the only trace being three crumbs and the grassy part of the strawberries.

"Maximum capacity calls for one more fuel fill up." Onodera proclaimed monotonously. Kuro jumped in between him and the refrigerator.

"A boy your age needs something balanced." She switched into a doctor's jacket with wide round glasses, and pointed to a chalkboard with a pointer.

"There are five basic food groups for a young child your age! What you mainly consume are fats oils and sweets, which is this tiny point right here. You need-"

"Cake also has things like milk and eggs and other food groups in it. Plus, this is hypocritical since you have a lollipop in your mouth." Onodera butted in.

"You didn't let me finish and shut up. While cake is good to have sometimes, no single person can live on cake alone." The slide changed to a picture of a coffin. "It's an early grave or a missing foot by the time you're 20."

While still keeping a straight face, Onodera jumped over Kuro and the chalkboard and opened the refrigerator, pulling out another three-tier cake. Right as he was about to dig into the cake with a fork, Kuro snatched the cake away from him.

"I _mean_ what I said. Here, I'll make you something nice that's not cake."

* * *

><p>Onodera's face scrunched up at the bowl of homemade ramen sitting in front of him.<p>

"Looks good right? I added some shrimp because that's what it said right there." She pointed to a sign that read 'ONODERA'S FAVORITE FOODS.'

"It was hard to sort of read since everything was crossed out with a crayon and replaced with 'CAKE' but I managed."

Small hands pushed the steaming bowl away from him, "Where did you put my cake?" he asked as he stood up and began walking to his room.

"You eat this ramen and I'll let you have one slice of cake." She reasoned, and Onodera zipped back to his seat, picked up his chopsticks, and began digging in.

_**~KC~KC~KC~KC~KC~KC~KC~KC~KC~KC~KC~KC~KC~KC~KC~KC~KC~KC~KC~KC~KC**_

As Onodera silently shoveled another spoonful of cake into his mouth, Kuro was washing some dishes. "You know, I gave some of your cake away to make some room in the fridge."

The ten year old finished, sitting his plate on the table. Suddenly, he jumped up and kicked Kuro in the back of her head, knocking her to the ground.

He peeled off his knee high black sock and with a blue flash, it changed into a shining black katana.

"Where'd you get that?!" She exclaimed.

"I was trained by a priest in using holy garments. Now, for taking my cakes, I will require one finger for each cake." And with that, he leapt at her.

Kuro pulled a shiny red double bladed axe made of candy and blocked the ten year old's attacks. When she finally got at a safe distance, the fox spirit vanished, the only thing left of her ever being there was the smell of candy.

"Now with the distraction gone, I can finish eating the rest of my cake." Onodera said calmly, walking back to the living room.

* * *

><p>Around dinnertime the next day, Onodera brought a ramen noodle slowly to his lips and slurped it up. Shaking his head, he picked up his fork and began to dig into the two-tier cake in front of him.<p>

_**~KC~KC~KC~KC~KC~KC~KC~KC~KC~KC~KC~KC~KC~KC~KC~KC~KC~KC~KC~KC~KC**_

Two days later, a fork shakily brought another piece of cake to shaky lips.

"Kuro-chan" He moaned sadly, tears pricking his icy blue eyes "Why does my cake suddenly taste so unappetizing?"

_**~KC~KC~KC~KC~KC~KC~KC~KC~KC~KC~KC~KC~KC~KC~KC~KC~KC~KC~KC~KC~KC**_

There Onodera sat again, in the middle of the candle circle with a piece of chocolate wrapped in red foil and a piece of paper.

"Kuro-chan, Kuro-chan, is what people say about me true?" To that, he got not answer in return. The boy sniffled as he tried to hold in another round of fresh tears.

"Kuro-chan, am I destined to be alone like they say I will?" Again, he was met with no reply from the fox ghost. His small hand moved to wipe at his eyes as tears pooled over and landed on the piece of paper. A chokey sob escaped his lips as the tears began to land on his uniform shorts.

" *(1)*Okaas- Kuro-chan, will I ever see you again in my life?" He choked out. A caramel colored finger reached out and moved the chocolate to 'YES'.

Onodera looked up to find Kuro smiling back at him. Shakily he rose to his feet and stumbled towards Kuro, launching towards her and wrapping his arms around her neck.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're adorable?" Kuro questioned. "Come on, I'll make you some cake and we can share it together?"

As they walked towards the kitchen and over the basement, a dusty talisman shook slightly, causing a light purple cat with an ombre style dark purple tail to hiss.

* * *

><p><strong><em>*(1)*: Onodera was about to say Okaasan, which in english translates to Mother or Mom. <em>**

_**Hey thanks for reading! Next chapter introduces our Inugami ghost so stay tuned for that!**_

_**Adios!~ 819**_


	3. Onodera and Inugami pt1

_**Heya! Your favorite author is back after getting scolded for sneezing to many times in class and not sneezing properly (How does one sneeze properly anyway?). **_

_**Anyway, thanks for all of your OC's. I really love all the ones I've gotten. I've also been finalizing my humor because I'm usually the one to say the racist or sexist things out of my group of friends (even though I am in fact a female and not Caucasian). I don't know, racist jokes are simply hilarious to me. My favorite show is South Park after all so what can you expect? **_

_**SO, if I do drop a racist or sexist joke in there, #1 get over it because it's a joke, and #2, get over it. **_

_**Now! I can finally get on with the story!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gugure! Kokkuri-san or any of the OC's except Onodera and Kuro-chan**_

"How in the name of all things sweet can you continue to live in a house like this?" Kuro groaned, this time clad in a pair of grey shorts, a black tank top and her signature apron and bandanna, as she threw a stack of papers in the recycle bin. "I mean seriously, a half a scissor blade, a rosary and a black note book? Where do you get the time to get this kind of stuff?" The last, and bottom of her favorite places list, place to clean was the basement. As soon as the fox spirit had spotted a spider when she opened the door, she immediately closed it and made up constant excuses of why she wasn't cleaning the basement.

Onodera, perched on a stack of boxes, shoved another forkful of cake into his mouth. "The Haruka family has been around for many generations. Also, I have told you that cleanliness is only a pleasure. Pleasure is only a gift that the heavens decide to give us. It's a way of ninja life."

Kuro only rolled her eyes at the same monotonous explanation again.

"Kuro-chan do you know you're disgracing yourself by doing this?"

This made the fox spirit stand straight up in question. "How am I doing that exactly?"

"By claiming that you're more than a typical housewife and yet you cook, you clean, do laundry, buy groceries, etc. That's basically everything a typical housewife would do." The small brunet explained slowly. Pictures of Kuro happily doing said actions flashed across the two of them.

By the time the explanation was over, a deathly red aura surrounded Kuro. Her eyes turned into bright red circles, her hair flared in every which way possible and her grip so tight on the mop pole that it broke. When piece of said mop landed on the floor, it rolled and bumped into what looked like a genie lamp, which toppled on the floor, hitting a vase that shattered on impact, sending a golden covered slip of paper to the ground, which also split in two on contact. When the seal on the talisman broke, a black light erupted from it. When the light faded away, Kuro moved her hand away from her and Onodera's eyes, only for the two sets of eyes to stare at a large black dog.

Kuro-chan gasped as she pulled out her lollipop axe and held it as one would hold a baseball bat. Onodera just sat there calmly.

The snarling spirit faltered a bit at Onodera's calm demeanor, but immediately went back to snarling as it launched itself at Kuro. The scared woman held her axe closer as she hit him flat on the head, sending him straight into the wooden floor.

She could have sworn she heard a moan in pleasure.

Kuro dodged a swipe from the dog's paw and was sent flying back into a pile of red stones when she was it with his tail instead. Climbing out of the pile of red stones, she picked a small diary.

"Kayako Miyanoshita." She mumbled, reading the cover. Kuro gasped when she realized who that actually was, she can't remember if she'd seen that anime, and looked over to see Onodera calmly dodging every attack the dog spirit threw at him, which was clearly making the Inugami angrier.

Kuro flipped through the pages of the diary, clearly acting on what she felt what was needed to move the plot along, until she found a rather sloppy picture of that same exact dog. Mumbling as she read, she slammed the book shut and ran up the wooden stairs.

Onodera looked as quizzically as he could at the fox spirit that sprinted up the stairs. He wanted to call out to her, throw a ninja star, chuck the furry robot dog that at her, and do something. The ten year old dodged again and hit the dog spirit on the head with a piece of the mop Kuro-chan had broken a couple of paragraphs ago.

He could have sworn on every piece of cake he had, which he doesn't like to name a specific amount, that the odd dog spirit was enjoying it every time Onodera hit him.

He heard the footsteps sprinting down the stairs as Kuro-chan held a bucket of soapy water in her hands and was now clad in one of her rain ponchos

_Really? _

He wanted to really throw a ninja star at the fox when he watched her trip and send the bucket of soapy water flying towards him and the Inugami. When said water landed on the two of them, Onodera saw Kuro-chan with a devious look on her face as she leaped towards the dog. As soon as she landed on her target, she began scrubbing furiously and wrestling with the dog. Soon, a mirage of bubbles covered everything in sight, leaving Onodera wondering what actually was going on.

"Onodera!" Kuro disappeared as the black dog pulled the two of them down again, "Get the- the bucket I left at the top of the stairs and throw it on him!"

Instead of actually running, like Kuro-chan wanted him to do, Onodera calmly walked up the stairs and saw the bright red bucket filled with water. Using his "ninja powers", the bucket was lifted in the air by some unseen force and followed the ten year old down the wooden stairs, where Kuro-chan and the Inugami were still going at it.

Onodera used his duplicating powers (because what ninja doesn't have duplicating powers?) and duplicated the red bucket six times. He then dumped the bucket on the pile of soapsuds, making a tiered Kuro-chan and tiny black dog visible to the untrained ninja eye known as everyone except Onodera.

A poof sound happened and the small black dog changed into a young man, about somewhere in his twenties, with scarred coffee colored skin, messy hair that reminded the two of them of a lion and his mane, and a pair of piercing red eyes. He was clad in a black leather jacket with a white muscle shirt underneath, skinny black pants with a leather with a studded leather belt, and leather boots. Said dog stranger rose to his feet and picked Kuro-chan up by her yellow poncho.

"The least you two could do was try to fight back. At least make it believable until I kick both of your Asses and become king of the house."

Kuro's hand moved quickly across the spirit's face, resulting in him dropping her and taking a step back while holding his cheek.

"If you think you can just come in our house, attack us, and then claim you're going to beat us, then you're freaking wrong!" She screeched. "Because I'm telling you right now-" She trailed off until she came to a complete stop. "Is- is your nose bleeding?"

Inugami, completely ignoring the fox's question, stepped closer to her, "Hit me again." He commanded. Kuro jumped at least a good two feet back and starter stammering something about how she thought she had completely gotten over weird pervert masochist, how she had left somebody named Cinnamon, and how she was not going down that road again.

The dog-slash-human-hybrid then walked over to Onodera. "Little child, why won't she hit me?"

The ten year old glanced between the freaking out fox spirit and the dog spirit that stood in front of him.

"Kuro-chan won't do it because she is old and she might break a bone because they're so frail." Onodera replied. Kuro stopped rambling and slowly turned to Onodera. Calmly walking over to the grade school student, she grabbed him by the hair and walked up the stairs, muttering something about them being right back.

_**If you can name all the anime/manga I referenced in this chapter, then you deserve a cookie from a guy named Steve. (While I deserve one from my crush, if basketball wasn't his number one priority and girls were completely invisible to him -_-) **_

_**There will be a part 2, but I'm so tiered from a recent basketball game I played, so I'll continue to work on that while you guys read this! **_

_**Stay super swaggy my peaches!  
>~819 <strong>_


End file.
